


A Moment

by Mianmaru



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mary is Not Nice, Pining John, a lot of tags for a drabble, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianmaru/pseuds/Mianmaru
Summary: If it were possible to hide certain moments of his life from prying eyes, this would be one of them.





	

If it were possible to hide certain moments of his life from prying eyes, this would be one of them. A moment where every little detail is wrong. Wrong place. Wrong person. Wrong activity.

Sherlock has no idea what he’s asking of him.  

Maybe he has. Who knows how far he’s gone to solve his cases but…

 

When he has to go through the motions, once a week, if it is not avoidable at all, he tries to let his mind wander. Not too far, though. Not into dangerous territory. Just into comfortable distance of THIS.

\----

 

Too far is where he almost always ends up. Where he finds pale skin and dark hair instead of empty eyes and taunting comments. He bites his lips when he’s there. He knows what might happen if he doesn’t. The cold stare and spiteful mouth that he’d have to ignore against every urge not to. He assumes that she already knows. Must know if she is as clever as they assume. So he plays his part.

 

It’s never harder than in these moments. He wants. He wants so much that his chest hurts and his eyes sting.

He closes his eyes, lest his body betray him.

 

Flushed chest and sweat-drenched curls. Silver-grey eyes looking back at him. This is what he craves. What he cannot have.

 

\----

When it’s all over, his body successfully used to tell a lie, she leaves immediately. She always does. A smile and a kiss to his forehead while he feels sick. So sick he can barely control his anger.

 

They are doing what they have to.

 

Both of them.

 

Soon, he will end this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate angst.


End file.
